Nao
by little hinatacat
Summary: it was dark. it was always dark. she looked around. nobody cared for her. but one day she got woken up. she met the person who would influence the rest of her little life
1. Chapter 1

the road never seen  
is the road most desired  
for the mystery is  
and dose by night

it is freedom and power  
if only by the moonlight's hour  
that you can see all  
and totally be

for it is the road never heard of  
the road of mystery  
the chance that you will  
never see...

--------------------------------------------------------------(this is fun)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phantommoon is a solemn little town. The giant full gives off the only light the town… village has ever seen. In this little solemn village live solemn people. They thrived in this dark back wooded town. But their views were to change. For light was coming.

It happened at midnight on the th day of the th month on a Saturday. The mid-wife was steaming. First unsuccessful birth out of the fifty or so she has birthed. Yet there was no death. It was a healthy baby. Or so we would think…

The child had deep, blood red eyes. Normal. But was born with curly blond hair. Lastly she did not cry, hiss, or squawk. She smiled and cooed. This baby made the cost go up 100 ricos. A high price for a child.

"Oh what am I to do?" asked the mom?

"Kill it now and tell your husband it died during birth."

"But… my husband will love her like I do."

"Denial is always the first stage." With that the mid wife left.

She had been right. The man was enraged. So it was cast off to the orphanage. No family, no love, no name. She would be alone.

The orphanage personal knew she would never be adopted. So they just waited. Eventually He would come. Then they would never have to put up with her again. So they called her Nothing, Nao for short. Despite this she was always happy. Then she turned six…

He finally came. The "Gone" came. He disposed of any un-wanted, un-natural, or un-normal things. With him was his new apprentice. Nomi had recently turned eight, and was very mature for his age. So there they were standing over her little cot.

"Ummm… Master?"

"…"

"y-You're not really going to kill her are you? She looks so cute and innocent." After a long silence he made up his mind. The girl was not to be killed. She would be trained, by none other than Itadani. She owed him a few "favors" anyway.

nary note: Kay thanks to all and any who read this please comment

also how do i put chapters in?!?!?

if you don't comment at least help me with that

if you can ofcoruse


	2. Chapter 2

Bwomp!

"Ouch!"

"If you would have been awake, I would not have needed to hit you."

"But… no one told me too. Everyone left yesterday, so I had no one to… hey it's only one..."

"Good job," she said sarcastically, "do you want a cookie for that?"

"... Umm?"

"What?"

"w-who are you?"

"… You don't know?"

"N-no miss."

"Dammed caretakers don't announce anything."

"Hmmm…?

"Pack up your stuff, you're going." Nao squealed as she got up. She did not have much to pack, so almost immediately she bounded down stairs. On the last step she tripped and fell.

"…" _why am I stuck with… this… this thing? She's clumsy, nice, sweet, and not good for my line of work. Kami… you pay…_

"O-okay I'm ready…?"

"Sensei" she nodded her head, still confused.

------------------------------------------(still fun)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay woo... 2nd chapter...

i wish to say thankyou to the 2 pepole who helped me

(wish i could remember your names)

but you know who you are

and thanks to all who have read this

i know it's slow too


	3. Chapter 3

That morning they came to a little village, whose major income came from travelers at the pubs, called Starka. This was the first time Nao had ever gone to a different town. She was gawking at everything. Ita turned around to address the insolent child behind her.

"Okay, we are about to join in on a simple quest. So try not to mess it up okay?" she was definitely annoyed.

"Y-yes ."

"Now go mingle with those people over there. Might as well gain their trust."

"Y-yes ma'm."

"And would it hurt you to show some backbone?"

"Sorry" she apologized quickly before going into the group.

Most of the people ignored her and her ideas. Even if they were good. So she looked around. She saw some teenaged boy asleep by one of the trees. She went over to him.

"Umm, a-are you with t-this group too?" To her surprise he was not asleep.

"Who wants' to know?" He asked distantly. 

"Oh… I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. 

"sigh yes I'm with the group." He practically sighed his answer. Why was the only one talking t him some little girl? He was the main group member, always getting them out of trouble. Yet most of them ignored him till he was needed. He was thinking about leaving this group. Let them all toughen up some.

His thoughts were interrupted by another question

"Huh?"

"I asked what your name was. My name is Nao." She hoped this would not be a very personal question.

"Spirit." He lazily said.

"Cool name. Hey we had hurry up, most of the others have left." He looked behind them. He noticed a dark presence was about. _Hmm… wonder who that could be…_

-------------------------------Still fun to do-------------------------------------------------- 

Okay author note 

This is not the end of this chapter. But it I the only part I have on here for now.

I am still very happy over my story

But

Please if you can anyway

Comment

Flame, bash, praise, do whatever

All things will be welcomed with open arms


End file.
